Accumulation conveyors are components of high volume distribution and fulfillment systems. Accumulation conveyors have an upper conveying surface configured to convey, receive, and/or accumulate articles, such as cartons, into a line of stopped articles. Accumulation conveyors can hold selected articles for shipping until a truck is positioned to receive the load, and then release the selected articles. Accumulation conveyors can also convert the line of stopped articles into moving discreet groups of articles for passage onto a moving conveyor system. In some configurations, a moving belt is located below the upper conveying surface and is driven into engagement with the upper conveying surface when it is desired to move articles.
This disclosure relates to accumulation conveyors, and is specifically directed to a piezoelectric actuator assembly for urging the drive belt into engagement with the upper conveying surface so as to control the movement of articles located on the upper conveying surface.